Homodaiga!
by Nihoxdria
Summary: How do you choose an Heir between 3 newborn princes born at nearly the exact moment? Just use a prim and proper firstborn princess as a contract! But when the princess has plans of her own what's to stop the kingdom from crumbling completely?
1. Chapter 1

Homodaiga!

Her hand grasped mine tightly. I could feel the small quivers through our interlocked fingers. I didn't mind. The smell of water lily cluttered the faintly humid summer air. It was bright and a bit hot in the royal garden. Still we stood there together. I glanced over at her quietly without really turning my head.

It was like looking at myself. A little weird. But I was still too young to freak over it. No, at the time it was a convenience to us. We were like twins. The only difference was Esrellia was a girl and looked rightfully so in her dollishly pretty white and green sundress with an expensive, white silk ribbon in her cascade of mahogany hair. Her small, fully, sweetly pink lips were pursed with aggravation. Those royal blue eyes stern and cold with temper as she kept her gaze locked forward ahead of us into the garden depths. Even so young I recognized beauty, and Esrellia was the personification of the word.

She was also the crown princess. While I was…

"Reith?"

I snapped my eyes away from her the second I saw her face turning towards me and felt the soft cling of her fingers tighten. "What is it?"

"I don't want to do this. They'll take me away from you."

If I were older as I would soon be, I would have thought it inappropriate to laugh at her as I did. But at the time we were just best friends. There was no "master-servant" title to bind that friendship. We were children. "It's okay," I told her quietly, _confidently_, "if they try that we'll do what we always do. We'll trade places. They'll never know the difference and you'll be safe."

She squeezed my hand and looked forward again with a little more bravery. "Okay."

I smiled. _We'll just trade places. I'll keep you safe._

It was our defense. Our beautiful faces that looked so much alike. But I was just a kid when I made that promise. I was just a servant. I should have known better. I mean a regular servant…

Can't save the princess.

END PROLOGUE

CHAPTER ONE Princess & The Pauper

REITH

I blanched. What the hell sort of trick was this?! It took all my willpower not to interrupt.

"You are aware that from this point forward you will be considered the contract to the throne. Whosoever among the heirs possesses you by the time I am forced to resign will be the next to the throne."

I gritted my teeth and dropped my head down. How…how could they do this to her? A bit ahead of me Esrellia stood diligently before her father—the king of our land without expression for me to see as I stood my rightful ground behind her right elbow—a servant in waiting. Why now of all times?! Nothing had been spoken about the scandalous birth of three new princes to the king four years ago. And since each had been born to a different mother, remarkably at almost the same time, it was nearly impossible to fairly decide which was the rightful heir to the throne. Though Esrellia was three at the time of the princes' birth she was female and not legally able to take the throne if a male was born before the king died.

Utter bullshit to me. My jaw was beginning to cramp. Young though I was, stupid I was not. This was ludicrous. Even as the eight-year-old I was I could easily see that!

My grief wasn't noticed. The king's gaze was sympathetic upon his quiet daughter. "Your brothers will be raised to different kingdoms nearby. But they will seek your favor and possession. You are free to choose which you will allow to succeed the throne, Esrellia. I am not so cruel as to leave you as bait to your younger counterparts. But understand that this is the only fair way to choose my next heir."

I watched her dark head slur downward with the curtsey I'd helped her practice this month—she was such a tomboy after all these years of my influence. I almost had to laugh at how determined she'd been when she'd asked me to help her practice everyday in the gardens. Now it broke my heart to watch her use our hard work together only to submit herself to this humiliating role!

"Yes, father. I will do my best."

I bit my bottom lip and glanced away. This was so stupid. Why did _she_ have to do something like this for them? Because her idiot father had made a mistake she was being turned into a pawn?! Stupid. This was so stupid!!

She was turning to face me, lips tight in a secret expression of annoyance only _I _would notice. She was still _my_ Esrellia. As trained I turned with her to escort her out of the chamber, careful not to expose out close friendship by walking close enough to touch her the way I felt I needed to. Before the eyes of the royal family and guard we were just the princess and some random, faceless servant by her side.

"Esrellia."

I flinched as the king's curt tone addressed her retreating back. She stopped. I did the same, stilling several uncomfortably far feet from her. "Yes, father?"

There is nothing to describe the feel of a powerful king's piercing stare upon your defenseless back. But I felt his on mind then. "Your Tenant…has uncanny resemblance to you, daughter."

A chill pressed against my flesh beneath the protective barrier of my plain, ivory and emerald servant's tunic and slacks.

Tension identical to mine taunted Esrellia's already perfectly straight back. "A mere convenience," I heard her murmur flatly. A flare of brilliant blue flickered over her narrow shoulder back towards the throne and its occupant with a smile I recognized as furious. "Incase I fall under attack. I am…your _precious_ daughter after all."

Before the king was permitted to respond, we left.

She moved quickly at first. I knew no one would be able to read her temper as I could. There wasn't a second that we were not together. I knew more about Esrellia that her own father. And she knew more about me than anyone. There is beauty in every rage I think. But watching Esrellia's storming fury as we made our way through the palace corridors, I figured that only her rage was truly lovely. T was the way her fashionable day robes in the kingdom's sweet green and pure white fluttered and swirled about her bare legs and sandaled feet. The way her beautifully knotted and curled hair caught the morning sunlight and turned itself a rich, honeysweet brownish-red. Even the way her light perfume floated and fanned back towards me in the air.

When at last we had cleared the presence of everyone else in the corridors she dared to slow and fall back to my side, catching my hand almost desperately. The action was so natural to us by now our fingers locked without the fumble of unfamiliarity.

"How dare they do this to me?!" she began venting powerfully.

I smiled sidelong at her. Even so young she carried the air of a truly powerful and educated lady. "It is stupid," I submitted steering her through the familiar twirl of halls down a set of twined marble steps into an open courtyard.

She didn't mind the detour. We both knew that Househands occupied our usual route to the garden at this hour with daily morning rites of cleaning. Gossip would spread if we were caught looking so comfortable together.

"I will not allow this! I cannot become a stoic Daiga for the sake of my father's mistakes!"

I had no idea what "stoic" meant but said nothing to remind her that my education was not the equal to hers. Instead I followed the mod of her tone.

Our pace slowed casually. The open area was in plain view of the main house—the original throne room now used as residence for my kind…the servants. Otherwise we were safe as we were. I sighed and looked up towards the cerulean sky. If only everything were as simple and clean as that.

She stopped.

Returning to Earth I looked at her. "Esrellia…?"

She truly did share my appearance. In the future it would either be our curse or blessing. But for the time it was just something to notice her blue eyes caught and held mine. "Reith, if is ask you to help me in the near future, will you?"

I chuckled and turned to fully face her taking both her hands in my slightly larger set. We were the same height, surprisingly. We shared the same features, identical gaze, and perfectly matched skin tone. But her hair was darker by half a shade. Her lips barely fuller than mine. Hers was a throat slightly more slender. The differences were so minute you had to be us to know and notice each one.

"Reith?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me something."

A quiet breeze fluttered our hair and stole away our voices. But in that time—that split second, I made her a promise. It might have been strange then to see us. A crown princess and a simple Househand in the courtyard. Best friends. But that's what we were.

CHAPTER ONE

"Reith!"

I rolled over onto my back and snarled my disapproval. "Who the hell wakes people up at this ho—?"

Lucid green eyes blazed into my skull from a deceptively kind-looking face. I blinked once…twice… Let's see; ink black hair, unfriendly scowl, and sun-kissed skin with a light dusting of flour on the throat…

"Alazay…?"

A responding bark of barely heard orders confirmed my guess with unappreciated volume. "You lazy ass—you overslept, get up! I need you on floor chores and then help me in the kitchen. The staff are being over-worked tonight since the princes are coming."

I droned and rolled back over onto my stomach—the way I preferred to sleep. "No way. I was assigned to stable shift today and promised two extra hours of sleep." What about princes? I pushed the thought from my mind.

Absently I acknowledged the telltale clatters of Alazay's no doubt devious doings as he rushed about my small room muttering his usual spring of morning obscenities. I barely noticed. Five years of living with the guy did that for you. An extra six made you immune to water wake up calls.

"Reith! Move your ass—I'm serious!"

I mumbled curses into my pillow. "Al," I croaked waiting for a pause in the clatters before continuing. "c'mere."

Obedient by nature my best friend and companion of eleven long years moved sluggishly over to sit at my bedside. "Wha—"

A sly arm hooked about his waist I dragged my reluctant but cooperative captive down into the sheets with me and burrowed my face in the heated clutter of his flour splattered, sweetly foody smelling shirt at the side. Against my nose I felt him draw an exasperated breath no doubt in response to my laziness.

"Reith," he began.

I smirked. "Now isn't staying in bed better than rummaging around baking and scrubbing for snobs?"

He sighed again, slower this time to my delight. Deep down Alazay was just as much a procrastinator as I was. "You're like an evil, unemployed-hopeful disease."

I chuckled, my laughter smothered into his side. "Just as you raised me to be," I countered pulling him further into the bed as he kicked off his shoes of his own free will.

"This is ridiculous," he was complaining, "Why do I always indulge you? _Why do I know you_?! You'll end up getting us both fired."

Blame it on my tryst of daily selective hearing in the morning but I ignored him. "What were you saying about princes?" plural right? He'd said more than one. Which meant…

"Well the king is reaching the end of his reign. A new heir must be selected from the three princes now."

I frowned and lifted my head to instead place my chin on his side. "They're eighteen by now—the legal age to take the throne solo." Since I was twenty-two and the crown princess twenty-one. It was difficult to believe how much time had passed since…

Alazay yawned and drew his long legs up onto the bed, stretching out like the cat he always reminded me of. "That's right. I hear since birth they've been raised in different kingdoms for one reason or another. Probably a dispute among the many mothers they belong to. Sadly, no one seems to know much about them here in Restold. Even the Daiga Esrellia is oblivious to their personal qualities."

I flinched. I hated that word. _Daiga_. It meant "contract". Even though our bonds had weakened with our separate roles in the royal family, Esrellia was still very dear to me and it hurt to hear her referred to as a contract and nothing more. I sighed and passed off my flare of irritation as a response to being woken up too early.

"Reith?"

I droned.

Beneath me Alazay squirmed a little. "You're heavy. Move to your side of the bed already."

I blinked. Oh, yeah. Slowly I withdrew to a respectable distance. Our relationship was so comfortable I guess I was used to this sort of contact with him. I frowned. Now that I thought about it I honestly didn't have words to define m relationship with Alazay, did I?

I heard the older male yawn, finally physical proof that he was just as lazy as I was. I couldn't help but smirk. "Alright, ten minutes and then it's back to work."

I shrugged knowing he couldn't see. "Whatever you say, boss."

We both knew we'd extend the time by another twenty minutes.

"Evil, unemployed-hopeful disease."

CHAPTER ONE

Haste spread through the Palace as quickly as a barn fire might have. Night had at last descended. In the grand garden a lavish setting had been prepared for a party of three and two. Three finely crafted silver twine chairs rested on the Garden's white marble platform to the right of the newly relocated master's table. I scowled at the massive thing remembering how long it had taken nearly half the servant's population to move the damned thing.

Behind me the maids were finishing most of the finery plates and utensils for the table. Their gossip was amusing—the only reason I was still standing by them as I oversaw the outdoor lighting arrangements.

"—all of them will be here tonight. One from Galvesi and two from the Deporal castle in the east."

I shifted uncomfortably. Three unknown guests of royal descent? Something about this whole idea was turning my nerves. Rumors had began to circulate through the servant's quarters amount each prince. Of course I was reluctant to participate. Getting involved with royalty never ended well.

"Lydis is the cuter of the three I hear. A powerful man but too reserved to be taken with women."

I sniffed. _Or gay_. Absently I shouted orders for one of the thin shafted candle lanterns to be placed closer to the table. It had been a special request from the king for the dinner to be held in the lily garden which blossomed only by moonlight. Even now the sweetly temping aroma was intoxicating.

A giggle drew my attention back to my eavesdropping.

"Unlike M'lord Cain. He is the talk of his kingdom! They say his are the eyes of M'lady Dedia."

Esrellia's mother…_that_ bothered me. From the corner of my eye I caught the smooth advance of a clearly stressed Alazay. As he drew closer I forced myself to turn my head away, not wishing to offend or further sour his mood with the leer I felt creeping over my lips at the sight of his disheveled emerald tunic and too-long ivory slacks.

"—and then there's Calin…"

What? I tried to focus on the final tidbits of the gossip but failed as the heady scent of amber and soft herbs floated to me. Secretly I cursed Alazay for smelling so damned nice.

My best friend's expression was bleak. "The women can't stop squealing over our arriving guests from the neighboring kingdoms," he snapped I low tones.

It amused me to no end to see someone so normally peaceful ruffles over common gossip. "Personally I don't care for any of them," I submitted with pangs of my own annoyance. "My only worry is Esrellia."

Did he flinch?

His serene green gaze flickered away from me. "Of course it is."

I opened my mouth only to be cut off.

"Reith, how long are you going to wait hand and foot on that woman? It's obvious she only consorts with you directly because you're the perfect scapegoat for her with that face of yours!"

_That's not true…_I didn't tell him so though why I don't know. Somehow I just felt like I didn't need to respond. It's not like I was confirming or denying anything. I...just…

Alazay had resumed directing the lower grade staff in the organization of the outdoor settings. Music had already begun in a quiet practice. The smooth melody was familiar and light. And being in the garden at this hour reminded me of ancient memories when I'd been childishly gullible and innocent to the workings of the royal line. I gritted my teeth, a little bitter with the thoughts.

"It's likely," I muttered mostly to myself, not even aware I was speaking loud enough for Alazay to hear, "that tonight will be the last time I'll ever see Esrellia again…since she'll be treated like just a Daiga to the throne."

I didn't notice it then, but mirrored, expressionlessly dim green eyes studied my in silence over the elegant shoulder of my best friend and soon my only companion.

Still, I was lost to myself; thinking only of her.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO An Unloved Knight?

ESRELLIA

It no longer bothered me. Looking in the mirror I couldn't imagine just me anymore. I saw him too. Of course he'd grown stronger, more handsome in eleven years. Time felt like nothing now that I looked back on it. Still…watching him help prepare for tonight's banquette was surreal. Twenty-two. He was twenty-two now and had grown up from the scrawny little four-year-old I'd been introduced to.

I stood silently in the outdoor corridor and gaped rudely at him. Unbelievably he was barely a centimeter taller than I was. His hair was only shoulder length while mine was at my waist, yes, but I couldn't deny the sight of my own face. Still, to me…

Reith always looked like Reith. No one else, not even me.

"Princess, your brothers have arrived."

I ignored her—the woman who'd been selected to take Reith's place at my side as my confidant when I turned fifteen. A _woman's _age my father, the fool had called it. To this day I treated the wretch as an outcast to my exclusive world. The world only Reith and I could share together.

Nonetheless she was persistent. "M'lady it is your obligation as a Daiga to greet your contractors."

I whipped around and fought hard not to strike her furiously. "How _dare_ you address me as an item to be bartered?!" The gale of my voice roared through the broad halls without mercy and it pleased me to see the pathetic brunette no more than a third of a year my senior cringe. I cocked my head back and felt the weight of my tightly pinned crescent bun strain my neck. It took great practice with Reith in my early life to learn how to make such gestures as a proud head tilt work without snapping my spine in two.

I almost broke the severity of my expression remembering how stupid he'd looked wearing a lace corset and teaching me how to manage breathing in it. Or how he'd suffered practicing formal curtsies with me. _Reith…_

I shook the thought from my mind. What idiocy. I was the Crown Princess—by some act of God. My relationship with Reith…

I sighed and at my own pace turned to leave. This little game I was being forced into… "Ridiculous," I snapped. The float of sweet smells from the garden wafted through the corridors like a memory I didn't want. Nevertheless I stayed focused on the task at hand. After all, I had a pack of spoiled brats to tend.

The grandiose main hall of our lavish kingdom was packed with servants and escorts. The air was stifled with low murmurs as I entered quietly. The wretch fell closely behind me with annoying punctuality. Reith would have never made such a stupid mistake as crowding me like that.

Over my shoulder I glared at the woman. "You're in the way."

Apologetic maroon eyes shied away from me as the girl moved backwards. "Forgive me…"

I opened my mouth to snide the bitch further.

"Dear sister!"

_What?_ A chill kissed my spine rudely. With all the reluctance in the world I turned back to look up into the admittedly handsome face of an unfamiliar individual. _My eyes…and Reith's._ The royal blue attention of a very unique lineage. This man was…

A bow that was too elegant. Dumbfounded I could only watch stupidly as my bare hand was taken from my side and touched to femininely soft lips. Straightened, the man stood nearly a full head taller than I. He had our mother's face. Tenderly waved blonde hair that murmured against his jaw line brushed sensually against the back of my hand as I watched him fully upright himself. Flaxen eyelashes, long and curled back towards the pale lids. Long, graced features. Languid sense of fashion. He wore the neighboring kingdom's red and gold hues so neatly it seemed only natural he look good in them.

I'd heard of this one…my so-called _brother_ just because we shared the same mother. "Cain Mellosaire." His name stung my lips as though it were venom. Already I had no love for this creature. Violently, I snatched my hand out of his caress.

It was only then that I realized how quiet the room had gone about us. They were hopelessly daft, waiting for our declaration as united siblings long lost yet endlessly bound by a natural love!

It never came.

Instead I lurched back from this stranger who'd been so brazenly invited—surely by no good will of mine, into Kingdom Restold. The grimace on my soft face weighed down my normally bubbly mood with recently common practice of ease. I found I sparsely cared.

This idiot prince was bowing again. I didn't so much as blink. Did he think that constantly tipping forward on the half-inch pole he called a waist was supposed to ease my relationship with him? My mind brimmed with laughter unheard. _Blue eyed baboon,_ I mocked him. _I am no Daiga for you. But you can waste your time for as long as you please._

Before he had the chance to straighten again I turned heel and made to leave even if I was supposed to play hostess to him. "I will _never_ let you take the throne," I giggled over my shoulder, content with the shocked faces and dumbstruck gazes that haunted my wake.

There was no need to look back at that man. I had no intention of letting him or anyone remotely ideal to his nature use me to gain access to the kingdom of Restold. _I am no one's Daiga!_ The thought was bitter declaration of revolt against my Lord Father's initial wishes. But in the long, suffering fourteen years I'd had to think over the role of my existence as it was to be declared from this day forward, my heart had harbored only distain for the idiot king's plot to unravel my dignity by making me a pawn to hide his infidelity!

I tried a familiar path, making an abrupt turn down the second hall with intentions locked on the gardens as my next destination. Tonight, I would prove my revolt very real. I would free myself of the degrading title as _Daiga_ to the throne of Restold.

_I had a plan_.

I paid little to no attention to much else as I all but flew down the stairway towards the garden that once belonged to mother. I had to plot this quickly and—

_There_. My heart floated to my throat and for a second I was in awe.

He stood.

Like a prince.

Beautiful, placid…amid the gently lit platform where the garden dinner had been set up. Caught in the rawest form of his nature. Short wisps of his rich, mahogany hair furrowing over his forehead with the night breeze. His clean, soft-spoken voice raising above its usual murmur as he shouted demands for organization and directions for dinner set up to the lower houseline of servants.

A smile tugged at my mouth again. He looked so…

"R—Reith!" I practically skipped forward to greet him as he startled a bit and slowly turned to receive me.

Secretly I adored him more than I'd ever told. Ignoring the possibility of scandal I threw myself into his arms. Their warmth was the remedy to every ail I harbored. The reek of his labors about the palace no longer bothered me. It was an earthen hint, mixed with the acidic hues of harsh cleaners and detergents.

Carefully, I was folded into his embrace. Reith hugged me the way he did everything else; kind and warm with no perverted expectations. If only he were royal as well…

"Are you alright?"

"I need your help."

Our exchange was kept close to one another's ear as we hugged. I felt his body; lean and hardened with his years of labor for my family shift its weight uneasily. "Alright."

As we finally drew back from one another only we knew that our hands held each other quietly while he called out to some unidentified, green-eyed Househand whom I only just noticed was watching us with pure distain. How dare a common pantry rat make it any business of his to observe us with such a sour expression?!

"Alazay, take over for me, just a moment. I'm coming back."

With a curt nod from the other male Reith brushed by me and began to lead me towards the further section of the garden.

But in the moment before I had to follow with my hand captured by his, I stared back at the servant.

His eyes locked fearlessly on mine and something hit me in the stomach. What eyes!

Green and alight with a hatred that frightened me. Who was this person to despise me silently as he did? That face…strong and graceful, I'd seen its like before by rarely paid Househands any mind.

The moment passed and I turned to leave with Reith. The dislikes of a mere servant were nothing to me. So long as my plan saved me from my premeditated suffering.

CHAPTER TWO

ALAZAY

That devil bothered him. Such a creature was dangerous. All the same, Alazay chose to ignore the idea of the Daiga altogether. The last prince had arrived and the table was set.

He paused briefly to grin at the wok Reith had accomplished. The garden glittered with simple candlelight. The music was exquisite. There was the natural aroma of lilies caressing a gentle midnight breath of air that stirred the emerald silk tablecloth Reith had selected from the Queen's storage. The scene was breathtaking.

At last he signaled for the extra help to leave the garden, leaving only those vital to the dinner's performance. The king had specifically requested a minimum of house help.

His smile faltered at bit. Though the royal line may not have appreciated their hard work, he greatly praised the efforts of his friends. The hierarchy was a flaw—a blemish on their normal lives, maybe. But that did not make house help any less human.

"Thank you for your labors."

Alazay did not show surprise often. Yet as the fluid voice murmured in his ear from only a short distance behind the proud plain of his shoulder, he couldn't help but gasp a little. Whipping around with less grace than usual, he caught the quiet attention of a young man unfamiliar to the kingdom.

Clad in the Kingdom Deporal's violet and black flagging the man was clearly one of the princes. All the same, Alazay couldn't bring himself to bow to the amber-eyed individual. No, instead he stood rather idiotically gaping at an independently astonishing character that bled power and sophistication.

The prince's gaze darkened a shade and with no real purpose or excuse for ding o, he's lifted a casual hand to brush Alazay's flushed cheek. "It's not polite," came the mocking whisper as the younger male moved by him towards the table, "to stare at a guest."

It took effort to suppress the shiver that threatened him. He hadn't even heard the prince arrive. But as he cleared his head and forced himself to forget the contact, another stepped out into the garden; this one seeming unsettled, royal blue eyes flickering without even a sliver of focus to every little movement in the lavish area of blooming lilies. He frowned as the second prince flushed by him indifferently. _Blue eyes._ He looked away.

Where…was the final prince? Rumor had arisen that there were three. Now that he thought about it, where the hell was Reith?!

"Majesty!"

_Shit_. He stiffened and caught sight of the king—a balding, old rat of a man whose only rising traits were his sharpened green eyes and distinctly elegant facial features. In all honesty, Alazay had neither love nor respect of this man.

Distracted, he paid his trained courtesies to the proud ruler of the Kingdom Restold. That gaze didn't so much as touch him. He couldn't bring himself to care. "Where the hell are you, Reith?" he muttered reluctantly turning from the direction he's witnessed his friend's escape to begin his duties tending to the cluster of snobs who'd begun taking their seats—with servant aid, at the newly set table.

_Reith…_ he bowed gently to his spoiled guests and master. "Dinner is served."

CHAPTER TWO

ESRELLIA

We walked side-by-side without fear of anything. I watched his movement from the corner of my eye. Good.

Ahead of us curious eyes observed our uncommon duo. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. One day. That was all I needed. Just one day. My nerves were on end with every movement within my range of vision. Would Reith really be willing to do this for me?

The night air was thick with music and the aroma of fresh foods. The dinner had begun without me! Such a rude gesture! How dare th—

Reith stopped dead and, lost in grueling thoughts, I ran headlong into his newly straightened and taut back. The smell of perfume slapped me before I could even draw a breath and I gagged on the influx. As a not to myself I thought rather decidedly that less was more. Why no one had bothered to tell me before was a little aggravating.

Shoving away the thoughts I focused on what Reith was so intently watching a little ahead of us. Perhaps it was just another overreaction but I couldn't help the chilly flush that radiated down my spine. It felt…

A bow that felt stiff was offered to us.

There wasn't a singled flaw in this person's execution of movement. "Dear sister, it's not very polite for you to miss out on dinner."

I blanched and stared openly at the new character that stood quietly in the candlelight. Further ahead of us and behind him the formal gathering had already begun. Though we were merely returning, it was odd to have encountered…someone so familiar.

"Calin." His name pushed past my lips before I could stop myself and instantly I felt the pressure of his gaze brush over me past the stiff shoulders of my imposter.

"Pardon?"

There was an uncommon tone of hesitation in his voice as Reith sank into a well practiced curtsey ahead of me. "Excuse my counterpart," I heard him utter in perfect mimic of my voice and atmosphere, "Though well informed, he takes it upon himself to display his information too easily."

I ducked my head down and made sure not to risk meeting my brother's—the only I'd ever encountered before this moment, gaze. My thoughts failed my wit and I felt instantly stupefied. It could have been the servant's clothing, but suddenly I felt common; significantly insignificant. And as I overheard their gentle conversation issuing into the atmosphere hushed and languid about me, I could think of no better time to be thankful for my disguise. Calin was…

"Allow me to escort you."

WAIT. Without thinking about it I lurched forward and gripped Reith's wrist, holding him to me. My phase of petrified dumbfoundment passed instantly and I found myself glaring into an all too familiar face. His cool, amethyst eyes smirked mockingly at me. "Excuse me, Highness," I bit out in a perfected copy of Reith's usually quiet drawl, "M'lady already has an escort." To Reith I added finally, allowing no room for pardon, "If you'll come with me, _lady_ Esrellia."

From the corner of my eye I tried to ignore the contemptuous advance of my ever mystique brother. _I know how you work, Calin. I won't let you get him!_ I tugged Reith further from him and began plotting a quick route around and away from the prince.

Uninformed in the masterfully devious talents of the prince of Deporal Kingdom, my best friend hesitated briefly at my hints for abrupt caution, confused. The expression upon his already attractive face was admittedly adorable. _Adorable_, I reminded myself, _but dense_. Meanwhile Calin had already drawn within mere yards of us. The light sway of his amber hair over his right eye drew more attention to his beautiful face than what I knew I could allow as distraction. But beautiful he was. All those in the royal line seemed oddly perfect as though there were nothing humanly flawed about our lineage.

In affect my brother's eyes were quite possibly demonic in all their glory.

With no reserve for emotion whatsoever the younger prince's amethyst gaze haunted me. Something in the way he was moving then foreshadowed a heinous plot. I didn't have a second chance to pry Reith as far from the man as I could before Calin was upon us, snatching the Househand from me and shoving me back to the ground with sheer, brute force.

"Impolite rat of filth!"

I staggered back without the natural aide of male reflexes and tripped over my own feet clumsily. My name—no, _his_ was shouted while I struck my head against the bitterly unyielding ground. The impact was a pure shock to the system. As my vision of the night sky above began to fade to black, I could only hear the rampant shrieks of an old childhood friend whom I only realized then I'd forsaken to the wiles of my power hungry kin in my place.

I struggled against unconsciousness.

_Reith!_

So cruel. I was so cruel to do this to him. Why had I not noticed before?! This was my b—burden…to…to…

The black was all I knew.

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE Deceit & Dysfunction

REITH

I felt helpless then in that man's tightened grip as he dragged me quickly from Esrellia's unconscious form. The amount of power he had was alarming! Too easily I was controlled and steered further and further away from my princess. Not for the first time did I damn the bulky skirts that were items of Esrellia's switched attire. If only I were me—well, dressed as me at least; I could've easily hiked up a smarting knee to this idiot and made my escape for Alazay and the king! But as it was…

In his hold I twisted my wrist aggressively and threw the full of my weight into trying to push us over to the shimmering light of the dinner party instead of the dimly lit servant's route towards the front gate where he was so obviously intent on making off with me. When I was merely restrained further and pulled into a stifling hug, my only option left was screaming.

Clearly he thought so too.

I gasped as the prince's calloused hand was slipped under my chin and his lips smoothed over my opened mouth. In utter revolt I tried out that groin kick I'd been considering. "Mmmff!" _Get—_ my knee shot up powerfully with clearly unfeminine strength and precision, _**off!**_

What the—?

His chuckle was a blow to my ego and embarrassed to find him holding my foot captured mid-strike, I gritted my teeth. He'd blocked off my attempt at escape. _Damnit. _Shaken I looked up into his clearly bemused face. Those weirdly lit eyes danced with deviant laughter at an act of stupidity I hadn't meant to be a joke.

"You're much more rampant than I remember, sister."

I just about punched his lights out hoping ridiculously to keep my balance when he still didn't release me. "Who the hell kisses their _sister_, you prick?!" Okay so I wasn't exactly keeping a very lady-like tone but the voice was still about as feminine as I could manage. Though I admit I wasn't keeping to Esrellia's character very well. Who could blame me? I _was_ being kidnapped!

He was scowling at me. "Who taught you such language?"

Weirdly ironic as it was, my response came automatically. "Alazay!"

He still hadn't let go and I was running out of passive-aggressive ways to escape without injuring royalty with the risk of being charged for treason….

"Alazay…" He'd repeated the name so softly I knew he was committing it to memory. I prayed he wouldn't recall too much… then his attention was once again rapt on me and my veins froze at that smirk.

The change in his response was so abrupt that I was completely off guard when the transition occurred. Without a single hint as to his intentions the young prince jolted forward. If I'd been any less intelligent I would have taken the instant he released me to dash off back towards the dinner and left my turned back to the monster. Alazay, way beyond my reach, could not be any further help as I felt the stiffened fist of the man against my stomach through the hardened brief of my corset.

Breathless I was sinking to the dew kissed ground bonelessly pathetic in a state of shock from the impact. _He actually hit me…?!_ As I crumpled gasping for air to fill my brining lungs, it was his distantly sympathetic face above me that I could focus on as unconsciousness consumed me.

The prince leaned down to catch one of the fluttering tendrils of the hair extensions Esrellia had gently added to my natural length. I wanted to squirm. I wanted to snatch my head away from his touch and screech for help.

I'm….not that strong….I guess.

CHAPTER THREE

ALAZAY

It annoyed him that Reith hadn't returned b the time the King and princes has begun their dinner. Sighing he focused on his tasks. Quietly conducting the courses of the meal he thanked each of the Househands for their outstanding services. Now that he thought about it, Reith wasn't the only one missing…

"I find it strange that our dear sister couldn't be bothered to join us."

He glanced up, refilling the King's glass with more white wine quietly. Of the two princes attending he'd come to realize that Lydis of Deporal was the more gently observant and inquiring of the pair. In comparison the prince from Galvesi was slightly less intelligible and far more distracted.

He withdrew placidly and looked momentarily at Lydis only to find the other man's amber gaze questioning his brief scrutiny. Flushing at having been caught, Alazay cleared his throat and moved from the table, snagging a wayward Househand by the forearm.

The young woman blinked at him sidelong carefully handling a silver plate of small cakes. "Alaz—"

He cut her off smoothly, "Where is Reith?"

Her pause was promising as she turned to face him fully. It wasn't hard to identify each one of his fellow employees and remembering the proper name for this wide-eyed, crimson haired beauty, he smiled to himself in fond recollection. "The last I saw, he was wandering off into the gardens with m'lady."

He sighed. "Of course he was." Idiot! At a time like this… politely he chose to dismiss Nattlia, stopping her one final time to direct her to serve her small tray of sweets with the next course. At her friendly nod he uttered final thanks and grabbed a tray of deviled eggs himself. Moving back to the king's table where the conversation had halted he made small, unobtrusive directions and gestures to conduct the serving of the main course.

The more the thought about it the more it bothered him to have Reith out of his sight. That little fool was always finding a way to skip out on work!

"A drink, please."

Startled from his train of thought Alazay felt his automatic 'Yes, of course' float from his mouth before he even acknowledged who it was he was serving. Mindlessly moving around the table he gently took up one of the three glass pitchers at the center of the table on his journey to the kingdom Deporal's honey-gazed heir.

The instant he was at his side the atmosphere changed. It felt lighter, less formal, but at the same time weirdly violating. He was forced to make brief contact with the younger man as his shoulder brushed his—the minor cost of leaning in to fill the prince's glass. It seemed to take forever to complete the transaction of fluids to the faceted glass. He could almost taste the youth's existence; a sweet spice that fondled the tip of his tongue with each drawn breath. Perhaps it was just an imagined reaction.

Finally, after what felt to him like an eternity, he was able to shift back. A half audible sigh escaped him and relieved to have the task done he moved backwards mindlessly in silent celebration…

And ran into a distinctly female frame.

A bit startled once again he whipped around only to meet Nattlia's spaced brown stare. Muttering an apology he accepted the personally comfortable hand that was laid at rest on his shoulder and the sloe contact between them as she moved closer to him to whisper gently in his ear.

"Alazay, Reith…"

He frowned, touching her waist politely to urge her exchange, fully aware of the three sets of eyes upon them. "What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Jason returned and told us he'd found Reith unconscious in the—"

He stopped listening at 'unconscious' pushing desperately past her. It was common knowledge that Reith was not always the most graced individual in motion but…

Already his nerves were on end and his patience worn pathetically thin with the labor slacking and the dinner guests missing. The last words he ever needed to hear in such a time as this were callings of Reith's misfortune in the middle of the damned night!

Halfway to the outdoor corridors he tapped one of the young men more commonly seen in Jason's presence. "Where is Jason?"

The man didn't seem the least bit surprised by the random inquiry, opening his mouth to respond without hesitation. "He's in the—"

"THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN STOLEN!"

It was semi-nostalgic to him for some reason—the announcement was so abrupt but at the same time weirdly expected. A ripple of amusement touched each face of the royal guests as they barely looked up from their own, petty conversations. In effect the silence was brutally defined. Alazay watched the young princes sip idly from their faceted goblets. Aggravated by the response he whipped around to meet a truly shaken Househand as she stumbled into the garden courtyard from the palace east wing-medical quarters for the servants.

"Velissa," he muttered catching the smaller creature's wrist before she made further attempts to cause a scene. As the servant's gently blue eyes marked him, he was startled by the sheer panic in her gaze. "What's wrong? Where is the Daiga?"

Her already mouse-like voice only seemed to weaken further. "R—Reith said he and the Daiga were ambushed in the garden by one of the princes sporting Deporal flagging!"

_Deporal?_ There could only be two princes from Deporal kingdom…he looked wildly over his shoulder only to meet the gently entertained amber attention of Prince Lydis as the young man began to rise with languid grace from his seat. "Whatever is the matter?" he called to them in taunting tones.

_No._ Alazay subconsciously allowed his grip on his captive to loosen. "Go back to the main house and alert the staff of the situation," he murmured.

_Lydis hasn't once left the table..._so that could only mean…

CHAPTER THREE

REITH

_Ouch…_

God my body ached all over. My poor stomach especially throbbed with some remembered abuse. My head rolled against something soft and warm but I was in too much pain to give a damn as to what. Somehow through and above the insane ringing in my ears I heard my own groan of discomfort. Jeeze what a weird dream. I could have worn I'd been with Esrellia. But now…

It took every ounce of willpower I had to force my eyes open even to pathetic slits but I managed. Something jolted beneath me and again I felt my head lop bonelessly to one side until I was looking at a very close display of violet material. I gathered some of my wit and after a long moment determined it to be silk. _Violet silk_. I felt that should be significant to me but couldn't focus in my physical state.

I watched the color of the sheened material glisten to a brighter hue as it seemed to move. How idiotic was that? Moving bits of silk? I felt a bubble of groggy laughter part my lips with its fragile sound.

"Oh," tender, borderline soothing vibrations murmured against my cheek and throat, "good, you're awake."

_I'm in someone's lap lying down like a child._ Why that didn't bother me I don't know but I was happy not to be sitting up straight with the way my stomach was churning. I curled instinctually towards the soft heat of a living, breathing person and smothered my nose against the soft silk of what I'd begun to distantly identify as a stranger's torso.

Oddly enough they didn't seem to care, and elegant fingers were soothed through the extensions in my hair. "You seem much more docile half-awake, dear sister."

I agreed without really listening, intent on keeping them talking just for the relaxing vibrations their powerful voice sent buzzing though their body to me. A chuckle from the person continued to fulfill my wish.

"Perhaps I should knock you out and kidnap you more often, _Daiga_."

I closed my eyes. _Yes. Perhaps you shou_—!!

Not daring to waste even a millisecond, I burst upright in what I'd only just realized to be a chocolate leather coach seat. Fascinated amethyst eyes followed me patiently while I continued to scrunch myself into the corner as far from my self proclaimed kidnapper as I could manage.

Now I remembered! The garden…Esrellia… "Prince Calin!"

The other man shrugged and folded his long legs fluidly. "You remember my name at least," he mused aloud. But it was that agile smirk as he maneuvered his head away to gaze out the window that was the only harmless action the creature made. Even the night beyond the looking glass seemed threatening.

I wasn't paying attention looking out the window as well. Trees flushed by the small portal. Every blare of emerald that skipped by made my gut leap in every unpleasant way thinkable. The ceiling above my head felt too low. I swallowed and pretended not to feel symptoms of claustrophobia knowing, _reminding_ myself that Esrellia was fine in constricting spaces.

_Unlike me_.

My quiet must have been unnerving. gold orbs upon me suddenly clouded with concern, the prince frowned. "—Relia—? Are you…"

The coach hit another bump in the road and I couldn't restrain my feelings of stomach-churning illness anymore. I lurched forward and—

CHAPTER THREE

ESRELLIA

I was…so tired. My head was throbbing crazily and my mouth was disgustingly dry. The more I worked my jaw trying to solve and soothe the source of its cramps the more pain I caused myself. Gosh I didn't like the medicinal stench of the palace infirmary. But what bothered me the most was that this space was for Househand use and clearly showed such. Which meant that…

The Househand that had been tending to my injuries stepped back to bow politely to the green-eyed monster that had just walked through the door. "A—Alazay."

_Alazay_…? I…I remembered Reith mentioning the name before but had assumed there was no significance to the reference. I couldn't think of any way to really find the words to describe the way that _thing_ moved towards us but it rose my pulse rate up by hundreds of beats per second. The sudden gasp that escaped my mouth attracted excess attention and I found myself in emerald and gray spotlights. Yet only one of the servants moved to aid me.

"My goodness! Reith, please try to stay still!"

I opened my mouth to correct the young woman and stopped myself, remembering whose place I was filling. Still, I wasn't about to just lie down and submit. I was understanding my situation all over again. Reith…I—I! "I have to help hi—" I snapped my own mouth shut and performed a mental correction before proceeding, all too aware of the already visibly suspicious green attention fixed upon me with brutal clarity. "I have to help her," I amended smoothly.

_Alazay_. What was that expression as he moved into the fair sized room? "Leah," I heard him mutter while he reached out gently to detach the servant from me as I felt her tender hands check the throbbing knot on my head. "I'll take care of him. Please go tend to our guests. I'm sure they're concerned about the Daiga…"

I gritted my teeth at that flat tone of voice when he referred to me. Such disrespect! This lowlife scum! The very perception of being so critically observed by someone of significantly lower rank in such a way was enough to make me wish to consider capital punishment for such a disobedient, disrespectful cur. So consumed by my personal rage at the man I barely noticed the progress he'd made towards me as the other, more kindly Househand dismissed herself politely.

It wasn't until I was cornered and alone in the quaint infirmary that I when recognized the danger I was in. Bewildered I backed as far from him as I could on the uncomfortable cot I' so rudely been confined to. His pierce of emerald light violated every corner of my mind and being until I found trouble just trying to breath. He had to be some make of demon.

A smooth, sneaky motion put the servant directly before me. Gently—_too_ gently I watched him shift forward so that he all but hovered over me. The sweet, foody scent emanating from him told me whose hands prepared my favorite desert cakes. But that unkind expression…was that the way he looked at Reith?! I scowled at him and tilted my chin up proudly.

No warmth reflected in this gaze whatsoever at my challenge. "A servant's tunic is most unbecoming of you," he murmured with a feigned sort of innocent humor as he leaned in close enough to kiss, "_…princess._"

I couldn't stop my jaw from unhinging. "I—I…" How did he—?

My dumbfounded expression merely brought an exasperated sigh to the man's soft lips. "Save it," he muttered, easing back from me with a look of aggravated stress. "Now where's the _real_ Reith?"

I closed my mouth with a semi-audible click and avoided the suddenly alarmed glare he was directing at me. Something about this man frightened me. To tell him what had happened… no, I couldn't risk that with this one.

Unfortunately my silence was quickly interpreted into the true delve of its meaning. "Tell me," the servant was snarling coldly as he abruptly reached out to brutally grip my forearm, prying me from the cot viciously. "Tell me you had at least an _ounce_ of humanity and didn't sacrifice him in your place!"

The world held its breath for my reply which never came. I twisted my face from his sight and was afraid for my soft skin he was so thoroughly bruising. I stumbled clumsily as he dragged and whipped me about, all but throwing me out into the garden. I felt captive by brutality and wished with all my might to be back in Reith's place where such heinous treatment was spared me.

CHAPTER THREE

REITH

"M'lord Calin!"

I stumbled almost drunkenly from the coach and looked up just in time to see a young maid blundering forward to receive the still-graced lord with a look of surprise, disgust, and pity. I swayed uneasily on my feet. _OOooh_. That did _not_ feel good.

"Gracious, M'lord! What happened?! Your new overcoat, sir!"

Secretly I took a little pride in the shudder I saw tremor the prince's tall back. _Serves you right, asshole_. Beneath me my legs gave out abruptly and I tripped over my long skirts. The movement cost my still uneasy gut greatly.

Maybe it was the retching sounds of me emptying my stomach all over the cobblestone walkway that drew the maid's undivided attention back to me. "M'lady!"

I glanced up, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. _That bastard…_ Without so much as a backwards look at me, Calin had continued on to the truly monumental palace of Deporal. I noted his movements were stiff and gangly; no doubt from discomfort towards the puke I'd all too happily retched all down the front of his lap. A bubble of laughter threatened my condition further still.

Comforting hands touched my back in quiet little circles as I was helped up into a wobbly stand. "Lady Esrellia…"

Nervously I laughed and fanned her away kindly. "I—I'm fine…thank you." _She smells good._ I glanced sidelong at the Househand and was a little surprised to see just how pretty my new aid was. She reminded me a lot of a younger version of myself with her semi-awkward way of helping me. I studied the flutter of crimson framing her softly expressive face in neat waves. She had rich brown eyes that made me think of the syrup Alazay and I harvested from the bulk fields in the spring.

The memory sort of bothered me.

_Alazay_. I'd left him without a single word. "How could I have been so heartless?"

Beside me I heard the woman chuckle as she began to lead me towards the massive kingdom's grand palace. "It's not your fault if you got a little ill on the ride here," she was reassuring me, proving completely oblivious to the real topic I'd been privately addressing aloud. "And M'lord Calin has plenty of nice clothing, so I'm sure he doesn't truly mind."

Not exactly what I was referring to but I smiled nonetheless. "I—I see."

"I'm sorry," she muttered suddenly as we approached two other Househands near the castle entrance, "you must despise us for playing part in your abduction, princess."

_Well_…I didn't look directly at her, nodding discreetly to the two young men as we passed into the Royal State. "Not at all…I'm just the Daiga."

I didn't notice the startled look she gave me, suddenly struck dumb in awe of my new surroundings. Deporal castle was easily three times the mass of Restold! And this was just the antechamber!

Staggeringly tall stone worked walls led up to fantastic, arching rafters what seemed like hundreds of feet above my head. Polished limestone floors just made the place seem even bigger. A master stairway of black velvet steps curled up towards a second, third, and I realized after a short detour from the original path, fourth level. I was ushered through one of the five black marble archways into a short hall that branched off into more directions creating an intricate maze of corridors, cloisters, rooms, and heaven only knew what else!

"This is the second largest castle in the four allied kingdoms," my lovely escort began to educate me as she directed me flawlessly through the labyrinth, "followed by Restold, and then Galvesi; the first largest of course being the Military State in Himtal."

"Himtal," I repeated. Alazay and Meridith had once told me about the Military State. It was on the front lines of the Imperial Border that separated the allied states of Restold, Deporal, and Galvesi from the warring provinces like Arroge and Stolic.

We turned a corner and a lingeringly sweet smell wafted through the new section of corridors. Puzzled by the timid scent I glanced at my guide who smiled and stopped at a set of duel doors. "M'lord Lydis maintains an indoor greenhouse here in the west wing," she said. I watched her ease open the heavy-looking doors.

A potent wave of the aroma hit us full on, and stepping forward I peeked into the room through the broad allowance she held open for me. Humidity kissed my face and within I caught sight of dozens of neatly maintained rows of platforms, each one host to a different species of exotic blossom. A vaulted ceiling allowed a flood of moonlight into the notably large enclosure and turned all it touched a mystified white or blue.

I stepped back as she shut the door and resumed onward.

Behind her I frowned a little. "This is very nice of you to do," I muttered following her up an inconspicuous stairway to a well maintained loft, "but I still don't exactly understand what it is I'm expected to do or be here." _Is this my room?_

She turned to face me, stopping dead center in the quaint, spacious loft. "Princess Esrellia," she sighed, "you are the only one who can grant M'lord Calin, or M'lord Lydis the throne of the allied states. Just having you here raises the morale of the kingdom! So please…_please_ try not to hate us."

I blinked at her as she moved to fluff the already bulging pillows on the lavishly sheeted queen-size near a paneless window. I could hear the loud symphony of the denizens of the night through the open portal. The effect was nice…

"Please rest for the night."

Attention drawn back to her I struggled with her request. In the flourishing lantern light of the room she looked so proud of me…no…of Esrellia. I avoided her gaze. "Y—yes," I submitted finally.

My response only seemed to thrill her more as she rushed forward and caught both my hands in her warm pair as she gazed lovingly into my eyes, clearly oblivious to the ruby flush I felt coloring my cheeks.

_Pretty…_

"Thank you so much for understanding, Lady Esrellia!" Released I turned to see her heading for the door where she paused a moment before adding softly over her slender shoulder, "I'll be your lady-in-waiting. My name is Bell…Bellgimine."

_Bell_. And then she was gone.

Reaching up to begin taking out the uncomfortable extensions Esrellia had pinned in my hair I sighed and began towards the bed. I stuffed the fake locks under the pillow and got to work on the dress. All the while I couldn't get Bell's words or smile out of my head even for a second. Great, now even if I wanted to escape back to Restold, I'd have a guilty conscience for dashing all of Bellgimine's high hopes!

"URGH!" I collapsed backwards onto the bed and kicked off the rest of the gown irritably. I burrowed under the first silk sheets I'd ever slept in. "Now what am I going to do?!"

END CHAPTER THREE

J. DANIELS


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR Househand?!

LYDIS

His brother was a fool and his father no better. A pity. He could have found use for these blundering idiots. Instead, Lydis dismissed himself from the cramped palace at Restold and summoned a carriage to borrow since Calin had been selfish enough to use theirs alone to transport the stolen Daiga back home.

Outside the pooling stable he waited semi-patiently for a ride to be prepared for his departure. His otherwise useless father had agreed to the loan so long as he took a Househand from the palace with him who would return the carriage after use.

He was well aware of the selection of exceptional staff on hand at Restold, but had targeted only one for his ride home. He'd found the man dragging another Househand from the medical quarters in one of the wings of the palace with surprising brutality. For whatever reason, the other male had borne quite the resemblance to the Daiga…a strange but impressively useful trait to be sure. Still…

Lydis looked up to watch his selected Househand helping to prepare the carriage drive and steeds. The animals were lovely and strong with white coats that clearly held the gloss of the staff's love and attention. Tilting his head to one side he watched the way the servant coed and stoked the beasts that seemed otherwise untamed into submission that they might be harnessed to the coach. A tender hand for someone who'd been caught displaying only aggression towards one of his own counterparts…

This one was very unique indeed. If he remembered correctly, the one he'd selected from the staff line was also the green-eyed creature he'd encountered before the dinner. He'd been thanking each and every one of the other lower class citizens so tenderly. Lydis couldn't help but wonder how many more facets there were to this person.

"Sir."

Drawn from his pondering the prince locked his full attention upon the very subject of his thoughts. "Is something wrong?"

The older male wasn't meeting his gaze full-on. "The coach is ready for you now. The trip will be faster if we take the back route rather than the forward marks to your kingdom so I took the liberty of—"

_Shorter_? He folded his arms and smoothly interrupted. "No. We'll take the forward route. Time means nothing to me."

Bewilderment made those green eyes even more fantastic while he received the man's quick bow of submission. "Yes…sir."

Was he so intent of keeping their contact brief? This one was truly amusing. That would be the third time he'd shied away in such a discreet manner. Lydis was beginning to contract the impression that his favored Househand in this dreary little space of land was uncomfortable in his presence for whatever purpose. _Interesting…it's almost as though he were hiding something from me._

His coach was brought around and with it, the chance to flee this unsightly kingdom. With the Daiga sealed in Deporal, there was no further purpose for his stay here. Another male Househand walked up to his side and opened the door gracefully for him, brown eyes cast downwards in some gesture of respect he'd never appreciated. Ignoring the act altogether, Lydis walked around to the coachman's flat. "I'll be riding up front if you don't mind."

The man blinked stupidly him as though his declaration were completely idiotic. "Sir—"

Amber eyes bright and chilled, the young prince glared back at the man mid-lift up into the steering booth. "The interior would be much more comfortable for you…"

Across from him that green-eyed mystery was also hoisting himself up into the booth, too preoccupied with gathering the reigns to even notice his extra company. Lydis smirked and completed his transition into the seat beside the man who promptly startled and gaped at him as though he'd lost some fragment of his mind. "Prince Lydis…"

He ignored him. "I don't care for petty acts of languidness and comfort," he informed the lower class individual still waiting by the passenger's door. "You assume that because I'm royalty I enjoy such gaudy and useless things."

Yes. He hated ever having to participate in such stupid stereotypes. At his side, his escort had begun to call simple commands to the other of his team to simply drop any further argument about the matter. It amused Lydis just how quietly the creature handled any situation…

"Sir, we're moving, please hang on if you really do intend to stay up front with me."

Bothersome. That address he used was bothersome. But more so than that… Reaching over, the prince took a hold of the reigns, mindful to ensure his graceful fingers made steady contact with the back of the servant's hand. "I'm driving." He smirked at the tremors that rushed through the nerves of the other man's wrist.

"You--?"

Sidelong their eyes locked in unsheathed understanding. "Don't you think I know the way back to my own castle better than you do?"

He steered the horses back to the front gate and proceeded to the main route. While the most of his physical attention remained on the road, the young prince as forming a list of questions for his now idle companion. The other man had long since been an item of curiosity that he'd wanted more and more contact with as the evening had progressed. And now that he'd all but stolen him away from Restold and the many, many eyes that kept on him like invisible pinpoints of light, Lydis dropped all formality between them. "It's Alazay, isn't it?"

There was no missing that jolt of shock. "Y—yes, M'lo—"

"_Lydis_," he corrected quickly. "We know one another's names so let's use them. Mother didn't Christian me 'M'lord' or 'Sir' so I have no idea why people continue to call me that."

_Laughter?_ He glanced sidelong at the Househand who'd suddenly burst out laughing at him. Slightly drawing back on the reigns, he coaxed the coach to a smooth stop and turned his head fully to stare at his passenger who was nearly in tears. He was being laughed at…but the sound wasn't the mocking gales of someone trying to be rude. Instead what he heard was light and melodious. Lydis sat back and studied the other male inquisitively.

Wiping tears from his eyes, face alight with the attractive glow of mirth, Alazay sighed and for the first time looked at the prince as though he were just another person. "You are the most unconventional and down-to-earth piece of royalty I've ever encountered," he chuckled. "You thank the Househands, aren't too proud to speak with or even touch us, refuse all acts of hospitable comfort and luxury, insist on playing part in the chore of driving your own coach home, and dislike formal titles that are meant to distinguish you from the lower class citizens!"

It didn't require thought as he suddenly reached over and caught a small cluster of the man's short, silk soft, midnight colored hair. As expected, the wordless contact put those bright green eyes back on his face in a widened state. He didn't care. Wrapping his new fascination about his practiced fingers, Lydis smiled a little to himself. "When I am king," he said softly, "I want to find more people like you to fill my kingdom with."

It was hesitant, but Alazay brought his own hand to catch the prince's wrist kindly, momentarily halting his caress as their gazes locked. "What exactly are people like me?"

The edge of offense in the older man's voice was alluring to him. Withdrawing, Lydis tapped the reigns and set the horses back in motion without looking at the Househand again. "People who are themselves even in the presence of the royal lines," he explained at length. "I want honest people like you in my lands who don't bow or curtsey to me with polite tones and fake smiles just because I was born to a family that claims they are rulers of a land. I don't want subjects, Alazay. I want companions."

There was a pause.

"You seem very confident in your probability of taking the throne."

Lydis was aware of the implication and smiled quietly at how bold the other male was being by accusing him with that sharp tone of voice. "Yes, the Daiga is being held at Deporal Castle."

"Your brother took her."

Intelligent deduction. "Yes."

He heard his temporary guest shift uncomfortably. "What if…I told you that the only reason I agreed to come with you as an escort wasn't because you'd selected me specifically," he muttered looking out at the moonlit scenery about them, "but because I intend to steal back the Daiga?"

He considered. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Would you stop me?"

He didn't say anything, focusing on his minor task of taking the proper route home. The night air was a soft touch on his face and smelled of a wild beauty he'd always favored. The night blossoms in this particular area had been his favorites since childhood and—

"Would you stop me?"

He glanced at the other male only to see the sheer determination in that verdant gaze. _Such resolve._ The affect that look had on him was infinite and for a moment he was transfixed by the drive of his counterpart. Was the princess so important to him? In that case…

Lydis pried his eyes from the man.

The moon hung in a waning gibbous just barely visible through the towering trees that now fenced either side of the road. He could smell night blooming Jasmine.

"Yes."

CHAPTER FOUR

ESRELLIA

"_Stay here."_

_I gaped at him. "You can't be serious!"_

_The monster's livid gaze reminded me of my position at the moment and for the first time in my solitary life I was forced to drop my eyes from the glare of a lowly servant. "You chose this! You brought it upon yourself. Now, I've been asked to escort the prince back to Deporal. If I can take back Reith and end your stupid charade, then I'd rather you stay put here in Restold where you'll be out of my damned way!"_

Hmph. Such a rude, bossy thing! Where did a common Househand get off commanding me like that?! I looked down at my feet, bruised and blustered from the time they'd spent in Reith's unsightly footwear. The too-large items had had to be stuffed with the hair clippings we'd sheered from my glamorous lengths just to fit me! And now…I sighed again and absent reached up to despairingly touch the jagged boy's cut I'd been left with. How Reith managed to look so perfect under these conditions was some well masked miracle of the gods!

"Reith, how are you feeling?"

I looked up, only just remembering the company I held. The young thing that had addressed me this time was one of the gardening brutes I'd seen out front near the main gate tending to the shrubbery. He was attractive and for a moment I relished that idea. Still, even with his wavy mop of blonde hair and the sturdy frame of a tournament knight, he was no Reith.

I glanced away. "Tired." Something must have been funny about my response because I was laughed at. Head snapping back up to the man I glared at him unamused. "What's so funny?"

The gardener smirked at me and shrugged. "We still have to clean up after the dinner, remember? If you're feeling okay, it's about time we got to work. Then, after that, the stables need to be swept—one of the princes from Deporal borrowed a coach and Alazay took out our wild ones. You should see all the hay and clay they kicked up before Al stepped in to calm them…don't know why he bothers with those beasts…"

_Work?!_ I was expected to do all _that?!_ "It's nearly dawn!"

Obviously I'd made another joke. "Yeah pretty early to turn in still, huh? It's fine. We're lucky to be able to get three hours of sleep tonight, right?"

I could feel the strain his comments were putting on my face. My jaw was going numb I was clenching it so tight. _T—three hours…? And that's '__**luck**_ Leaning forward on the cramped bed I'd been tossed onto by that _thing_ before he'd left, I felt like crying. I'd never stayed in Reith's place long enough to actually inherit his chores! This was a disaster! And that beast of a man—Alazay? Urgh! He was the only one who knew who I was and could have helped me ease into all of this…though I doubted he'd be so willing to help me…

"Hey…What's wrong with your feet?"

I blinked. Wha--?

Before I knew what had happened, my momentary companion was kneeling down before me, his calloused and oversized hands touching my aching feet without a single excuse or my permission! But… "That feels really nice."

The man's cool gray eyes strayed over the sores on my heel. "Yeah," he muttered distractedly, "I'll bet. Reith, what in the world have you been doing to your feet, boy? These soft, soggy things won't hold up in our line of work!"

I stared at the top of his head. "They're the feet I've always had…"

I flinched when his thumb collided accidentally with one of the larger blisters. "Sorry," he sighed. "For tonight you'll be worthless to the working team. You know, you should quit hanging around the princess, kid. Her high class treatments are obviously rubbing off on you. That's a whole other world she's in, Reith. You just can't live with her in her little world where everything is handed to her and still think you can survive here in ours."

_We belong in two different worlds?_ But I'd never thought that at all! Reith and I had been together since childhood. What was all this talk about him no belonging with me?_ That's not true._ He was standing and I cranked my head back to watch. This man…was probably filling Reith's head with silly little ideas like that! He was probably no better than that fiend Alazay who only wanted to keep Reith away from me! "You—"

His hand fell lightly on my head and for some reason I found I didn't want to reopen my mouth to smite him. I could feel his strong fingers shivering through my hair with the sort of warmth and kindness my father had once shown me as a child. "We'll get Miranda to treat the worst of your wounds and see if we can't change out your shoes—you've had them for a while now, right? I'm sure they're so rugged and worn that's probably the root of our problem." He moved back the way he came. "I'll call Miranda and have her take a look. You'll be good enough to at least work the kitchens in the morning at the usual time. With Alazay out, they're probably short on staff anyways."

I nodded without knowing why. It was as though the tender embrace of his sturdy gray attention was hypnosis reassuring me everything would go exactly as he said. "O—okay."

"Good. And Reith?"

"Mmm?"

There was a sort of dreariness to his smile for a moment. "Really think about what I said. She's a princess. You're just a Househand."

And then he was gone.

I sat, stunned to stupidity. But something in my soul was cracking.

"Just…a…"

_Househand. _

CHAPTER FOUR

ALAZAY

How…how had he gotten himself into this sort of out of bounds situation?!

Sighing, Alazay lay back on the ridiculously large bed he'd been offered for the night. "'Tonight you stay as a guest' he says." He flopped an exhausted arm over his eyes.

_Honey bright eyes shimmered mockingly at him from a face that was too calm. "…But tomorrow if you chose to remain here, it will be as a Househand traveling abroad within the limits of our kingdom."_

Damn. Damn! The prince had even sent back the coach he'd borrowed with another servant from this kingdom with a note to the king claiming it was a "fair exchange" in return for his prolonged stay. This…this couldn't have been a good thing at all! He'd sworn not to leave Deporal without Reith—wherever the little troublemaker was in this independent _continent_ of a kingdom! But at the same time, Esrellia was back in Restold…as a humbled service to her own family. He considered for a moment. _Perhaps…it will do her some good?_ As if a few measly hours as a hard-working under class citizen would really be enough to shift the ways of a solid spoiled princess like her!

A curl of guilt and panic flushed through him. This wasn't at all how he'd planned this to go. He needed to find Reith! There was no way the princes would take kindly to their little trick if they had the chance to find out. The sooner he could find his friend the better. The only thing standing in his way was the memory of those chilled gold eyes staring at him with the young prince's oath to stop him should he ever attempt to take Reith back.

_Those eyes…_

Was he afraid of them? The mediocre glare of some brat trailing behind his age by five years? What was there to fear?! Still.

He turned and pushed his hands into the chilled cove beneath one of his pillows. The night had been so long and the sky had already been lightening with the coming dawn of the new day when they'd finally arrived. The short hours were apart of his natural schedule after so many years of working like a slave for the royal family. But for the very first time Alazay felt comfortable in a bed knowing that there would be no heavy labor awaiting him in the morning. _Just as long…_ He yawned and felt his eyelids droop as his mind pushed all of the heinous events of the day from his thoughts temporarily.

As long as he found Reith and returned to Restold before tomorrow night, there was no reason to continue to punish himself for his mistake of ever letting that stupid Daiga so much as breathe the same air as his best friend.

As long as he made it out of this kingdom….

Before…

Tomorrow…ni…ght…

CHAPTER FOUR

REITH

Mmm. A soft touch of air whispered over my cheek. The feeling was nice. It was the exact opposite of how I remember Al waking me. I sort of cringed under the sheets at the thought. He was always so brutal. No, this time I awoke gently and on my own—my body having been trained to wake around five in the morning if I wasn't coaxed out of bed sooner by someone else. The cling of silk material to my bare chest felt really good and I took a long moment to sort of savor the experience. My first silk sheets! I was in heaven! And on top of that, I knew that most Royalty wasn't roused until eight! Yes! I was free…well…sort of.

Yawning I stretched a little in the bed as I eased myself into a lazy sit, rummaging through my slightly oily hair. My eyes, half open slid over to the window through which the zealous calls of the birds danced. It was a beautiful mor—

"My goodness, Lady. You rouse just like a boy would!"

An electric jolt sparked up my spine and my head creaked in jerky movements towards the door as my hands clawed up the sheets in a defensive shield about my bare--and noticeably _flat_ chest. Standing happily in the doorway, Bell was smiling with her usual radiance. It wasn't until her bubbly chuckles met my ears that I'd even become aware of her initial comment.

_H-had she seen me just then?!_ I felt unbridled panic begin to quiver my nerves as I fumbled with a response. In the end all I could come up with was a stuttering, "S-sorry I didn't hear you c-come i-i-in?"

Her syrup brown spotlights shimmered for me as she stepped into the room with a rather large bowl of something steaming within its obviously deep belly. "I knocked of course."

_Of course._ I was tempted to get up out of bed to help her with her large burden but with the way I was at the moment that wasn't a wise decision. "I wasn't aware this kingdom rose so early," I muttered, searching for something to cover myself with before she realized I was a man and not the dainty princess she's doused in her hopes.

"Normally I wouldn't have come for you in these breaking hours," Bell was agreeing as she set down her massive bowl near the bedside. "But Prince Lydis returned last night and M'lord Calin invited you to attend a private breakfast with them." She glanced up at me, pulling a steaming cloth from the basin and straightening fluidly as she turned for me. "Your hair is better in that short length. I don't know why lovely ladies such as yourself turn to extensions when your natural length is perfect—let's get your face cleaned up and then I'll take you across the hall where we've drawn a rosewater bath for you."

_Rosewater!_ I couldn't hide the broad smirk on my face. I've always wanted to take a rosewater bath! Esrellia had told me how good they felt and were for the skin. It was a rare luxury that not even Royal lines could afford daily. That and I knew I must have reeked from all the work I'd done before switching with the princess….

My excitement must have been contagious since Bellgimine was suddenly radiant with mirth. "I'm happy to see you so pleased with our treatment!"

I nodded and leaned forward to take the cloth in her hands.

She hesitated. "I'll do it."

I blinked at her. "What for?"

"Well, it's my duty to M'lady…"

_Duty?_ "Don't be silly," I muttered gently detaching her from the thing, "I have hands for a reason, there's no need for you to do every little thing for me, that's just absurd!"

Had I said something weird? What was that expression just then? She looked…surprised? She shied away from me before I could fully decipher the look on her flushed face. "Prince Lydis will be happy to know he's not the only of his kind, then."

What did my wanting to wash my own face have to do with the prince? I took her turned back as an opportunity to lunge for my discarded and dirt smeared dress. Oh, Esrellia was going to kill me! I'd completely ruined the soft material. It looked expensive too. Well, if I hadn't been manhandled by that damned prince, this wouldn't have happened!

"Princess?"

I whipped around, clutching the soiled gown to me discreetly. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I wasn't paying attention."

Her smile tugged at the strings of my heart in the worst way. Certain women had mysterious powers like that. Tucking a strand of her crimson hair back behind her ear, Bell approached me from the window where she'd strayed for a moment. "That poor thing!"

I looked down at the dress and shared her sympathy. "It got ruined last night…"

"I can have it washed for you while you take your bath." She was moving to take my only shield from me.

I couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. Bad! Bad! This wasn't a good situation. Backing away from her I shook my head fiercely. "N-no! It's fine. I'll just take it with me to the bathing chambers." No, that wouldn't make sense. I tried again. "It's just that I—sleep without material things to cover me and am presently indecent to be wandering about the castle." _Wait…_ I blushed a heinous red. That wasn't much better, was it? I looked away embarrassed.

Silence…

"Oh."

Oh?

"If that's your only objection, then there's no problem at all."

There wasn't?

"Wait here and I'll fetch a comfortable robe from the bathing room for you to wear to and fro. Then we'll get Morgan to fit you for clothing."

I hadn't heard a sing syllable past "fit you". My stomach dropped to the floor. This…wasn't going to end well, was it? Female fitting meant little to nothing on to get the sizes right—I should know, I was always asked to help fit Esrellia for the gowns she wore when we were little. It had always seemed like none of the seamstresses could get her to settle down long enough to get a good fit without my constant help. I was also attentive enough to know that the fitters poked and prodded at every little spot of skin and could easily discern male from female at first glance with or without clothing…

"—dy? M'lady?"

I brought myself from my troubling thoughts. "Y-yes?"

A frown had stained Bell's soft expression and the sight tugged rudely at the strings of my heart. "You look pale. Did I say something wrong?"

Despite my abrupt sense of nausea, I chuckled a little cheaply and shook my head. "N-n-no! Of course not!" _God I have to get myself out of here! _ If only Alazay where here, he'd be able to save both our asses with nothing more than a cunning smile and a bat of his eyelashes!

I almost whimpered. _Alazay!!_

CHAPTER FOUR

LYDIS

…What a heavy sleeper. Perhaps the night had been rough on him. At his guest's bedside, Prince Lydis reached out with a single finger to lift one of the strands of hair from the Househand's cheek on sheer impulse. The other male stirred.

"Mm. Reith…"

_Reith_? He frowned and withdrew his touch formally, looking over his shoulder at the hovering servant who'd been in the room drawing back the curtains for light before he'd entered. "Tell my brother that I'll be skipping his invitation to breakfast this morning in order to tend to personal concerns," he requested briefly.

The lower class citizen nodded and made himself scarce from the room. Satisfied he returned his lingering gaze upon the creature he'd seen fit to borrow from Restold. Such a face… taking a seat on the bed, completely comfortable with the close contact as his hip rested against the man's sheet shroud stomach while he slept on his side, Lydis reached for one of the hands near the older individual's face. His fingers held little to no calluses. Strange for a Househand… He turned the momentarily inanimate appendage over in his own palm and traced a scatter of small scars on the digits. Little nicks in the soft skin in ideal places. He smiled to himself. _So, you're a chef._

Alazay stirred again, this time curling towards the heat of another body as though chilled even under the expensive sheets of a master guest room's king-sized bed. Blinking as he watched his object of study take hold of his hand, the prince arched a brow. A heavy, _clingy_ sleeper then. The observation brought a kind-natured chuckle to his lips. He didn't mind for some reason; being grabbed onto by someone else.

Considering his position, the younger of the two men leaned suddenly forward, free hand sprawling out over the other side of his guest's bed behind his back for support. A cheek brushing against the satin curtain of ebon fanned out over the pillow and the side of the sleeping beauty's throat, he whispered a simple question into the ear of the dreaming. "Who is "Reith"?"

As he'd expected, there was no response but he was fine with that as well and drew back, sighing as his gaze flickered over his captured hand. Why? Why did it bother him that a name had come to this person's lips even in sleep?

Another sigh.

_Because I'm jealous._ Yes, but of what?

"Mm…"

He slowly looked back at the Househand only for his attention to be consumed by a dreary set of gradually clearing emerald eyes. There was a certain beauty to the way Alazay revived from sleep. Perhaps it was just in the halo of light that shimmered over his raven hair and sun-touched skin as he sub-consciously sat himself up. Or could it have been the lazy yawn and weirdly attractive way he sighed and rushed his fingers back through his dark mane, detaching his digits from the twine of another's without even noticing what it was he'd been holding to begin with? Whatever it was, Lydis was forced to smile warmly in greeting despite the float of jealousy that had crept into his mood.

"You slept in."

His quiet announcement gave him the older man's full attention. "It felt good."

He cocked his head to one side and studied the still recovering male. "Do you know who I am or where you are yet?"

Another moment passed.

"Lydis."

Something very keen to pleasure murmured through him with the way his name passed from the servant's lips. Ignoring the sensation he stood fluidly. "Let's get you cleaned and clothed," he began warmly, "I can't have you walking about in the neighboring kingdom's Househand attire and colors. It would be an insult to those who work for us to see you treated as a royal guest."

The look on that face was nearly priceless and for a split second, the young prince had to pause to admire the simple beauty of his temporary guest. Such an amusing creature… Alazay turned his head aside to yawn. "That does seem like a fair excuse," he muttered when at last list lips had lowered to an acceptable breach. "But please understand that your hospitality won't deter me from my original goal."

"I didn't expect it to."

Green against a subtle shade of amber; their eyes touched attentions.

It was the brighter of their contrast that turned away first. "If you really only have the intention of stealing away the Daiga, then have the decency to tell me why you would go to such extremes for something so insignificant to your position." He frowned. Just now…that expression on his face, what had that flicker of emotion been?

"A friend of mine would be truly unhappy without the Daiga…"

_For a friend? What friend would be so highly valued to a Househand that they might go to these extremes for someone who stands in apathy towards them?_ He got up and moved to leave. "A lucky friend indeed," Lydis muttered.

A small burst of grim laughter sounded from behind him but was not enough to draw the prince's full attention a second time. "You have…no idea."

He shrugged. "The bathing quarters are only a short distance from here. You'll be able to access them in my name. I'll have Regis prepare something suitable for you to wear."

"Regis?"

The younger between them gave pause in the doorway for a moment. "Yes, one of the staff on hand."

There was a sense of entertainment in the response that followed. "You take the time to learn the names of those who serve you?"

Lydis shifted out into the hall and turned the corner to leave, his voice trailing behind in his wake with a sort of quiet offense that startled his guest. "Why wouldn't I, Alazay?"

Left in the grand room alone, the man blinked stupidly, staring at the spot where the prince had stood so patiently only a split moment before. After a moment he averted his stunned gaze and reached up to touch the stain on his cheek that retained the memory of a phantom caress he'd felt while sleeping serenely.

"…Because you're a prince."

CHAPTER FOUR

ESRELLIA

I jerked my hand back and stared at the mess I'd made like a fool. Flour was spilled all over the small space of countertop I'd been given as a work space. The recipe cards that had been fanned out in front of me for guidance held the greater half of the milk, eggs and strawberry slices I'd been attempting to cut and prepare as ordered. This was pure abuse! And now…

"Reith!" a recently familiar voice called to me from behind and I flinched despite the kindness in its tones. "Did you cut yourself again?!"

Plastering a smile on my face was just about the only thing I could do right as I turned to sheepishly face a rather unique looking brunette. With curled strands of her mahogany hair escaping a decidedly masculine net cap and her large, bright hazel eyes and dollishly cute but tomboyish expressions, I'd come to know this person simply as "Jay". With arms packed and toned like a man's and the powerful undertone of a no-nonsense commander, I'd been smart not to make any comments against the title she chose for herself. As it seemed did the rest of the impossibly large kitchen staff I'd never been aware of…

"Lemme' see it!"

Without hesitation I offered her the bleeding digit I'd once again nicked trying to slice the stupidly small fruit that had been pushed to me. "S-sorry," I mumbled while she poured over the wound. "I'll be more careful."

Up close she was actually quite lovely…I couldn't understand her sense of style! In a dress and with some nice bath soaks in rose oils and fine powders and salts, Jay had the potential of a debutante. Of course I was too afraid of the masculine chef captain to even suggest such a thing!

Over her shoulder she flagged down another recently familiar face with curt gestures. "Roy! Get me another strip of gauze! On the shelf…that's it."

I bowed my head a little and tried to avoid seeing the other four strips of filmy white material twined about my slender fingers that until now had never been tarnished in my life!

My shame was noted with a mild chuckle that seemed to make everything feel better somehow. "You're just having an off day," I was consoled as my new acquaintance turned around to accept what she'd requested with a warm thanks while displaying the talent to simultaneously shout commands to the flutter of Househands still working to prepare the meals I'd never really given any thought to before consuming.

I looked down to watch her gently scarred hands tenderly tend to mine. _This is a world that I never gave thought to…_ And Reith…was apart of it so quietly, surviving these tasks with such resilience! A firm hand flopped on my head and rustled my hair with boyish playfulness. I startled a little, grunting under the pressure. It concerned me to think that my soft hair was receiving such harsh treatment but at the same time I was forced to remember my place diligently. "I—uh…"

"C'mere. I'll show you how to handle this the right way since you haven't been in the kitchen in a few weeks and probably forgot." I was pushed back to the tiny work space I'd received and joined patiently.

Sidelong I watched her. With a certain grace to it all, Jay reached out, flipped a plump berry into her hand, slipped it down onto the chopping board that took up most of the space on the table, and slit into five thin pieces elegantly and fluidly. I blinked. How in the world was I supposed to obtain that sort of talent?!

My hand was taken up without permission and the infamous blade that had scorned me five times before was slipped into my hold. Slowly my wrist was rocked back and forth with my new burden. "From your gut to the wall across from you."

"G-gut to wall," I repeated, trying to focus and retain as much of the instruction as I could.

Warmly my freehand was guided into place on the bumpy skin of the red berry. "Keep your fingers here and move them back to control how thick you make the slices. The king likes them thin and don't forget that we grind the thick ones for the strawberry wine." I was released. "You got it now?"

Still staring at my new goal I nodded distractedly. "Y-yeah…"

That hand ruffled my hair again and then left smoothly. "Good! I'm counting on those marvelous skills of yours to fill in for Alazay today!"

I didn't hear her. Steeling my expression I reenacted the brief training I'd just undergone with meticulous detail. _Alright, you ugly, bumpy fruit-like creation! This time I'm going to shred you the right way! I can't let you make a fool of me!!_ The first stroke was perfect. _Make Reith proud,_ I reminded myself. The second stroke was flawless… The third too…the fourth…_Proud….proud…proud_…eighteenth… The forty-seventh was a little thick… I ate it to solve the problem and grabbed another berry.

END CHAPTER FOUR

J. DANIELS


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE The Difference Between Them

CHAPTER FIVE The Difference Between Them

REITH

"N-NO! Really! New clothing is just unnecessary! I-it's fine! BELL!"

I was shoved into the room before I could get another protest out of my mouth. Still slightly wet from my bath and dripping a small trail on the marble under my feet I stood petrified by the door my supposedly loyal lady-in-waiting had shut happily behind me with the muttered promised that it would all be "just fine"! I shivered and clutched my arms through the fluffy material of the bath robe that had been given to me. After such a wonderful experience like my first rose-water bath…this is what I'd been forced to face! Possible exposure of my lie and possible execution by the royal family for impersonation of the princess!

The room before me was a splendor like everything else in the castle of Deporal Kingdom. The walls were cloaked in fluttering shades of violet silk that looked like a sea of shimmering color before the massive, floor-to-ceiling span windows that were the room's corners. The white marble platform at the center of the room was boxed in by a series of mirrors that only made me self-conscious and I wasn't even standing on it yet! This wasn't a good idea…

But what worried me more what the absence of the one person I knew was bound to figure out my disguise upon first glance. Maybe she was hiding somewhere waiting for the ideal moment to jump out and scare the heck out of—

"Your standing there does nothing for me!"

I yelped and must've jolted a good three feet into the air. Looking about me wildly I tried to ignore the persistent throb of my heart. _Where is she?!_

As though in response to my mental inquiry a petite, feline-eyed woman stepped out from behind one of the towering mirrors. Bumps crawled over my skin with fear. Y-yeah, it was time to go! The witch of a woman gliding towards me couldn't have appeared more frightening! Her silver streaked hair was drawn back in a tight bun that made the edges of her impossibly bright gray eyes appear even more cat-like. The long truffle of her black sashed ebon gown swayed with a weird dragging sound behind her, and the firm set of her full lips in her already wicked-looking face was intimidating.

I was all but clawing at the door. "Bell, _please_ don't leave me here!" I pleaded under my breath not quite sure whether or not she was even there on the other side.

The click of the woman's heels was getting closer and closer behind me and with every firm tap that echoed in the massive room, another chill shimmered unhelpfully through me. My pleas were getting desperate. "_Bell!!_"

Silence.

I slowly forced myself to creak back around to look cautiously over my shoulder. _Too…quiet…_

Standing level with my neck, the seamstress had drawn to a complete stop only a few feet from me, her clear, intelligent gaze stilled upon me with the penetrating knowledge I feared to no end.

And then the words that were my doom for sure…

"_Well!_ You grew into a pretty boy, didn't you?"

I blinked. "G-grew?"

A haunt of grey shimmered up at me with an all too knowing sheen. "You think I'd forget the form of the little runt that used to be the only consolation I could use to keep that idiot child princess still during her fittings so many years ago?"

There was the semi-audible ring of disbelief in the air as we held each other's stares for a long moment. I studied this character from head to toe in what might have been hours but knew was just a moment. I…I remembered the seamstress Esrellia had once had nine or ten years ago. She had been an odd woman in her late thirties with glistening gray eyes and this very same no-tolerance atmosphere. Esrellia had despised the woman and had done everything in her power to ensure their relationship faltered in any way possible. But could this woman standing before me now really be…?

"Seamstress Morgan Le'Defil?"

Satisfaction hummed over her expression. "That's right. And if I do recall you're Reith, is that right?" I must have been nodding even though I barely felt my head move for she cocked her chin up and peered at my face with kindled warmth and added playfully, "My, well looks like you're the butt of you mistress's cruel humor again, hmm?"

What was that supposed to mean?! I bristled a little at the mockery in her otherwise kind tone. "This situation demands a little seriousness," I reminded, cautiously reverting back to my true tone of voice and confirming my rather irresolute gender.

Obviously my effort was wasted. Chuckling, Morgan reached out to trace the stuffed chest of the robe I'd been given. "Of course it does," she mused, "that's why you've decided to cross dress for a brat that probably doesn't even know your value as a human being, right?"

Something about the way Seamstress Morgan spoke was spiteful to a degree. As a child so long ago I'd never really noticed. But now her snide temperament was frank. I looked away with an expected flush of ruby in my face, swatting away her hands. "Stop that! Don't you intend to tell the princes I'm an imposter?"

"Why would I do that? I have no intention of seeing you hung for treason." She poked distractedly at my lightly padded chest again. "What did you put in here?"

I sighed. "Hand towels from the bathroom when no one was looking—you can't tell _anyone_ then."

Mild amusement flickered in the intelligent depths of the woman's eyes and once again her full attention was centered on me. "So I'm to keep this little secret that could possibly alter the balance of power within the allied kingdoms?"

"Of course!"

"And I'm to do this free of charge?"

"Of co—" I shut my mouth and thought about my response the instant her sharpened gaze hit me. _Sly old bat_. She wanted something in return for silence?! How dare she! I was the one in this horrible position! Okay, so maybe it was my fault for being naïve but what did that matter? "What is it," I began carefully, "that you want?"

Her strangely graced hand came up to cup my chin and as her long, dexterous fingers touched me I felt an impending sense of doom. "Why," she chimed innocently, "your body of course!"

How do I explain what I felt then as I was left petrified in place, staring down at her in wide-eyed panic? Was it terror? No…no, something far more severe. Revolt? No…no, but close…Mortification?

Ah yes. That was it. I was mortified…

While I'm sure the expression on my face at that moment was purely priceless in its absolute horror, her laughter was all that came as my response. Releasing me—thankfully, Morgan turned to saunter back towards the circle of dress mirrors at her own pace. "Mind out of the gutter, boy," she called over her proud shoulder. "It's just your figure I want. I'm sick of wasting my talents on these petty women! My goal is to spread my designs of elegance to the masculine faction of this world." I watched a little stunned when she turned around quickly with a playfully amorous wink. "And you're going to help me!"

I was? Looking away the chills that were running through me only seemed to get worse. "That's all you want?" I blurted without meaning to lend her another opening at the chance to extort me.

Maybe I really am much too kind and naïve for my own good. "If you're going to give me more opportunity to abuse my privilege then I require just one other thing…"

Of course she did.

With her back to me, Morgan heaved a semi-audible sigh that sent a new wave of panic through me. "Make sure neither of these idiot princes reaches the throne."

I opened my mouth to automatically confirm our agreement and hesitated just as her words finally met my ears with the blare of reality. _Neither_? I paused, staring incredulously at her. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"I'm not."

My heart sank with the sort of looming doom that I was starting to grow immune to. "But if no one takes the throne…"

She cut me off with a stern tone of voice that reminded me of my place instantly. "Then that damned "king" of yours will have to admit who the real heir to the throne is!"

"The real…?"

_What's that supposed to mean….the real heir to the throne?_

CHAPTER FIVE

LYDIS

He watched with the sort of patience a future leader might observe the passing of their rule with. Such a strange, comforting sensation. To witness such a rarity in the world as this—it was truly inspiring.

Too comfortable amid the environment of the stables, Alazay chuckled and stroked the broad noses being pushed towards his uplifted palms. The finest mares in the kingdom nudged one another out of the way in an attempt to reach and retain the Househand's fond attention. In return, Lydis was amused to find that his guest swayed lovingly from snout to snout spreading smooth strokes and kind words equally amongst his adoring company.

A chef that was good with stable kin, now that was truly interesting.

"They take to you as though you're their original trainer."

Overjoyed green orbs shifted back towards him. "I'm good with animals."

_Clearly_. Lydis nodded to one of the stable staff on hand and stepped forward to receive the saddle he'd requested a short while ago. "Do you ride?"

For a moment, Alazay paused. Not looking at his superior he shrugged effortlessly and then resumed giving his light caresses to the horses. "I can but don't really like to. Something about being on the back of something so graceful without knowing if it really wants me to or if I'm just a burden to it—well, it makes me a little uncomfortable."

_Uncomfortable?_ "Because you don't have the horse's consent?" He considered.

Before him the Househand gave one final, reluctantly retreating pat to the animals before turning to fully face the prince once more. "Is it really so strange?"

It was. But he didn't say so. Studying the other man thoughtfully, Lydis called back the stable staff that had loaned him the saddle and traded it quietly for reigns. Feeling the inquisitive pressure of his guest's eyes on him, he explained simply and warmly. "If you won't ride them but it brings you pleasure to be around them, then we'll take them out for a walk in the free acres behind the castle."

That look was simply too priceless. The way the older man's eyes regarded him brought to him some form of glee. Simply to be looked at like an equal made him appreciate this man. Smirking comfortably, the prince made a gentle approach upon his guest and extended one of the reigns. "Come," He murmured softly, "Walk with me."

Caught off guard by the improvision, Alazay stared at the prince quietly while another Househand busied herself drawing out the horses from their pins. Neither man seemed to notice. The more Alazay considered his younger counterpart, the stranger Lydis seemed in contrast to others within the royal line. In particular, Esrellia. Could they truly have been siblings?

He looked away. "Why are you treating me as such an honored guest?"

Softly penetrating the prince's quiet stare tracked his movements while he accepted the reigns of handsome mare of rich mahogany. "That is what you are, isn't it?"

Bewildered emerald clashed with corroding amber. The lighter of their pair shied gracefully away. "Marques."

He blinked, completely uncomprehending. "What?"

There was nameless brilliance in the prince's smile as he rested an elegant hand on the thick mane of the animal at his side. "Marques," he repeated proudly.

Understanding, the Househand caught the creature's liquid black eye and nodded respectfully to the majestic beast. Behind him, another horse was led into place over his shoulder and a set of reigns pushed quietly into his hand by the same young woman who'd offered Marques to the prince.

Startled by the sudden contact, Alazay glanced quickly back at the servant only to glimpse her retreating back. Looking helplessly up at the patient, ebon coated escort he'd received he perked a brow.

It wasn't until he felt the light brush of another's shoulder against his own that he realized Lydis had moved to his side. Offering an open palm, the prince smirked knowingly at the coy creature. "And this," he said quietly, "is my horse, Adian."

"Yours?"

He nodded, withdrawing to turn away and lead them out into the courts. "Marques belongs to Calin. He also shares my brother's temper." Over his shoulder the younger between them flashed a playful smirk. "I figured I'd know how to better handle him."

The sunlight stuck across their faces without the shade of the stable. Following in the prince's wake, Alazay shielded his eyes and drew in a refreshing breath, silently adoring the fresh air as though returning to paradise after a long separation.

His relish wasn't unnoticed. Ahead of him Lydis broke the atmosphere with good natured laughter. "I suppose indoor life is a curse to you," he called back in entertained tones. "Come up here with me."

Obliging, the Househand found space by his superior's left hand until they were pinned between their larger escorts. "I guess the outdoors suit me better," he admitted. "I just enjoy tasks in the sun."

Lydis looked nothing like any of the royal line now that he thought about it. Sidelong he studied the youth's undeniably handsome profile. Of all the royals he'd encountered, not one shared Lydis's beauty.

Oblivious to the scrutiny he was under, the prince chuckled. "You're a chef, are you not--for princess Esrellia?"

He flinched. "The princess," he began carefully, mindful of the position of his company, "is rather decisive about her diet so my services are better favored by the greater population of the p—"

"So she doesn't like your cooking and you don't like her," Lydis interjected. There was no overlooking or misinterpreting the amusement in that tone of voice.

Absently resting a comforting hand on the silken coat of his counterpart, Alazay watched him. "Your intuition is frightening," he chuckled, turning with their company to round the courts. "I suppose that is what will make you a good king someday."

A strange pause shifted between them at the comment without explanation and for a few yards, they walked in that sheltered atmosphere. Suddenly, Alazay heaved a flustered sigh and rested an agitated hand on the mane of his beastly companion. "The throne is better suited for one of my brothers," he admitted brashly.

Alazay started, blinking at him. "Sir—"

"Aren't culinary arts better left to our female counterparts?" the prince interjected suddenly with a twinge of curiosity that threw the Househand off the course of their previous topic.

Accepting the change gracefully, he nodded a little and stayed close to the young heir as they began to turn with the layout of the court. "I was lucky enough to be gifted with the ability to learn many trades quickly and happen to be skilled in their majority."

"And yet my sister is still unkind towards your kitchen manner?" There was a genuine ring of friendly teasing in the prince's voice and for a scant second, Alazay felt generously kind towards the man.

"I can't please everyone no matter how talented I may be," he submitted kindly. Glancing sidelong at the other man he added softly, ""How do you feel about her?"

That resounding laughter murmured between them again. "My feelings towards the princess are actually uncharacteristically livi—"

"Prince Lydis!"

Stopping midstride, the prince turned towards the calling, gently pushing away the wet nose that jutted out to obscure his range of vision. Approaching them from behind, a young Househand rushed to meet the prince halfway, long hair loosening from her bun when at length she drew to a paced halt before her prince. "

"Madeline," the young heir greeted her warmly, "hello."

Rushed but fluid in the motion, the Househand sank into a courteous flourish, quickly smoothing back her frayed hairs as a breeze picked them up to toy with the blonde strands. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized, gaze pointedly sweeping over Alazay who had begun to mindlessly pet Adian's silken mane. "M'lady Emil is here seeking your company."

"I see."

Jade green attention swaying towards the prince, Alazay tried not to notice the wane in the other man's voice. "Who is Emil?"

He was refused eye contact. "Lady Emil Alexandré is the daughter of the countess of Himtal," was his quiet reply.

Alazay wasn't fooled by the response an turned silently inquisitive looks upon the servant still awaiting instruction. The girl cooperated flawlessly. "M'lady Emil is Lord Lydis's fiancé."

He blinked and watched the prince's face remain strangely stoic.

_Fiancé?_

There was no opportunity to further their discussion. Without explaining his thoughts, the prince was moving back towards the stable with uncanny agility, his oversized escort entering a light trot just to keep pace.

Alazay blinked, turning to follow. "Prince Lydis!"

He didn't pause in the least. In fact, he wasn't even thinking, completely oblivious to everything else in his way. His heart wasn't in his chest as he sprinted back to the stables and the castle. His mind was filled with nothing but worries—concerns of the highest order. How…how could she have risked this?!

…Returning to him even now…

END CHAPTER FIVE

J. DANIELS


End file.
